


calcium mines (buried deep)

by lanyons



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: i am not entirely sure what i am doing, i should write more for this i think but i am too lazy, kind of a skellig au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ossify /ˈɒsɪfʌɪ/ (n): turn into bone or bony tissue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calcium mines (buried deep)

The garage is an ancient building; supported, only, by a skeleton of creaking beams long since rotted through by damp. The air inside is still and viscous with dust. Bluebottles carpet the floor in a thick layer, their iridescent wings gleaming like searchlights.

In the middle of it all sits a boy in a filthy black coat, looking so much a part of his surroundings that you do not, at first, notice him. He is lining up tiny mouse skulls in a row across the floor. Thin green veins, oddly elegant, traverse the backs of his hands.

And you have no idea why – perhaps it’s on a whim – but find yourself asking him, “Are you a ghost?”

Startled, the boy whips round at the sound of your voice, one finger outstretched in your direction like a threat. His eyes lock with yours. For some reason, you feel your heart stop beating at his gaze - as though it has been momentarily ossified - then the boy is lowering his hand, slowly, and shaking his head in silent response to your question.

“Good”, you say, glad that he is not, apparently, dead. And then, you offer, “My name is Miharu Rokujo. What’s yours?”

The boy remains silent for so long you can feel dust beginning to settle in your lungs. Then he opens his mouth, voice straining from disuse like the timbers overhead, and says, “My name is Yoite.”

Inside your chest, your heart has found a rhythm, and now it begins, once again, to beat. You still have no idea why it stopped in the first place.


End file.
